


E' lui l'uomo perfetto che volevi e che non vuoi cambiare più.

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - Coming Out, Juventus, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonsense, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Claudio si è finalmente deciso e nel giro di pochi mesi ha lasciato Roberta, ottenendo la custodia dei bimbi per metà del tempo, ed ha rivelato al mondo la sua omosessualità e la sua storia con Leonardo. Non è stato un periodo semplice, ma la sua – ormai – ex moglie è stata comprensiva ed ora che le cose sembrano girare nel verso giusto vuole chiedere a Leo di sposarlo. A caccia del modo giusto e della location adatta per porgergli la fatidica domanda, il Principino corre a chiedere aiuto a Gigi, Giorgio ed Andrea. Ne vedremo delle belle!





	E' lui l'uomo perfetto che volevi e che non vuoi cambiare più.

Una macchina sportiva grigia, tutta tirata a lucido, sfrecciava per il corso di Torino, fino a fermarsi e parcheggiare proprio di fronte ad una gioielleria dall’aria elegante.  
“Perfetto, obbiettivo raggiunto. Il bersaglio è a circa trenta metri da noi”  
“Giorgio, mannaggia tutto, non sei in un fottuto film di James Bond!”  
“E togliti questi occhiali da sole, che sei ridicolo”  
Claudio sbatté la testa contro il volante, facendo suonare rumorosamente il clacson. Ma perché, perché i compagni di squadra più cretini erano capitati a lui?!  
“Mi stavo solo calando nel personaggio!” si giustificò Giorgio, di fronte alle occhiatacce del suo capitano Buffon e del compagno di reparto Barzagli.  
“Non dobbiamo rapinare la gioielleria, Giorgio!” esclamò il Principino, un po’ più isterico di quanto volesse apparire.  
“Era per non farci notare!”  
“Sì perché quando giochi nella Juventus è proprio facile non farti notare in centro città, piccolo genio”  
Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo stancamente.  
“Ricordatemi perché vi ho chiesto di accompagnarmi”  
“Perché volevi il nostro parere sulla scelta dell’anello per Leo ed ora, poiché non ne posso più di sentire Gigi e Giorgio discutere su argomenti diversamente profondi, possiamo scendere da questa macchina?!” gracchiò Andrea.  
“E’ la proposta più intelligente che ho sentito da quando abbiamo lasciato Vinovo”  
I quattro scesero contemporaneamente, sbattendo le portiere con poca delicatezza.  
“La prossima volta mi porto Mario e Sami”  
“Perché, hai in programma di sposare qualcun altro?”  
“Con quei due al massimo torni a casa con un anello fatto di lattine di birra e filo spinato intrecciato”  
Attraversarono il marciapiede rapidamente, per non ritrovarsi sommersi di tifosi, e quando entrarono nella gioielleria Claudio esultò interiormente nel sentire quei tre scalmanati ammutolire.  
La responsabile, un’anziana signora dall’aria molto dolce e col viso incorniciato da un paio di occhiali da vista enormi, li accolse con un sorriso garbato.  
“Salve, posso aiutarvi?”  
Prima che Claudio potesse aprire bocca, Gigi stava già parlando con la donna.  
“Sì, grazie mille! Al mio amico qui serve un anello, maschile. Qualcosa di elegante, non so se mi spiego”  
La signora li guardò incuriosita, mentre il Principino avrebbe voluto sparire tre metri sotto terra. Andrea lottava per trattenere le risate.  
“Oh sì, certo… Datemi un attimo” e sparì nel retrobottega.  
“Un consiglio, volevo solo un consiglio!” sbottò Claudio, appena la donna fu fuori dal loro campo visivo.  
“Tu, amico mio, devi essere più svelto” gli disse Buffon, regalandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Breve e conciso, bravo Gigi bravo”  
“Ti ringrazio Giorgio, sono lusingato”  
Non ci posso credere – pensò Claudio – non possono essere così idioti. Com’è che li frequento da tutto questo tempo?!  
“Ragazzi, con tutto il cuore, vi detesto”  
“La sincerità è sempre stata la tua migliore qualità, Cla”  
La signora, con due espositori di anelli tra le mani, rientrò nel negozio e fece cenno al gruppetto di avvicinarsi al bancone.  
“I modelli sono questi, naturalmente abbiamo anche altre misure”  
“Grazie mille, ci prendiamo un momento per guardarli” rispose educatamente Claudio e la donna gli sorrise, girandosi ad armeggiare con qualcosa vicino al registratore di cassa.  
Giorgio, indice sollevato, e Gigi con la bocca semiaperta, stavano per cominciare a dire la loro ma un’occhiataccia e un pestone di Andrea li bloccò sul nascere.  
“Mi serve ancora il piede, Andrea, grazie”  
“Tacete e fate un passo indietro, è il suo momento. Quando avrà bisogno, ce lo dirà” intimò loro in un sussurro Barzagli e i due, per stavolta, si trovarono d’accordo con lui.  
Claudio osservava con attenzione chirurgica gli anelli che aveva davanti, immaginandoseli sulle dita affusolate di Leonardo.  
Uno in particolare suscitò il suo interesse.  
Semplice, cromato, con una riga di metallo nero che correva lungo tutta la fascia centrale.  
Se lo provò, lui e Leo avevano le mani (e le dita) delle stesse dimensioni e se gli andava sarebbe andato anche al numero 19.  
Calzava perfettamente e Claudio sorrise, era quello giusto.  
Era elegante ma non troppo sofisticato, come piaceva a Leonardo.  
“Scusi!” richiamò l’attenzione della signora, che si avvicinò a lui.  
“Dimmi caro”  
“E’ possibile inciderlo all’interno? In oro bianco, magari”  
Ora anche i tre dietro di lui si sporgevano oltre le spalle di Claudio per osservare l’anello che teneva tra le mani.  
“Naturalmente, se me lo lascia può venirlo a prendere tra tre giorni”  
“Sarebbe perfetto. Vorrei due lettere, ehm, la L e la C”  
La donna scribacchiò alcune indicazioni su un foglietto e fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo.  
“Ecco qui. Allora lo prende?”  
Claudio si girò per la prima volta verso i compagni, in cerca di approvazione, e i tre juventini gli regalarono un sorriso di conferma.  
Il Principino rispose con lo stesso sorriso sia a Gigi, Giorgio ed Andrea che alla signora.  
“Sì, grazie mille”  
“Può ritirarlo mercoledì”  
Dopo aver pagato l’acconto Claudio, seguito dagli altri, si avviò fuori dalla gioielleria con il cuore super leggero e l’ormone della felicità che raggiungeva livelli altissimi.  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, per assaporare il momento in un certo modo solenne, prima di abbandonarsi alle solite battute squallide di Giorgio, prontamente ripreso dai compagni.

 

***

 

“Nel ristorante, quello bello, in centro, dove cucinano del pesce spettacolare?”  
“Claudio ma vi vedono tutti! Ho capito che hai fatto coming out ma mi sembra presto per questo, o no?”  
“Allora all’enoteca alla fine della strada? Intimo, sofisticato”  
“’Che hai mai visto qualcuno che fa la proposta di matrimonio in enoteca, Claudio?! E che pena!”  
“In osteria allora! Informale, no?”  
“Chiediglielo al McDonald’s Cla, facciamo prima così”  
Claudio non era sicuro di voler dare una capocciata al muro o sul naso di Andrea, mentre seduti sulle panche dello spogliatoio del centro sportivo di Vinovo valutavano il luogo giusto per chiedere a Leo di sposarlo.  
“Eh vabbe’ Andre’ ma se mi bocci tutte le proposte non andiamo da nessuna parte!”  
“Non è colpa mia se le tue proposte fanno schifo”  
Claudio alzò gli occhi al cielo producendo un verso esasperato che era a metà tra uno sbuffo e un leone con la raucedine.  
A quel punto fece capolino nello spogliatoio Leonardo, fresco di doccia, che regalò ai due un sorriso e uno sguardo curioso.  
“Di che parlate?” chiese, interessato.  
“Di ristoranti” rispose Andrea, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Il centrocampista gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco.  
Sul serio, Andrea?! Diciamogli pure perché, completiamo l’opera! pensò Claudio, i cui nervi stavano per cedere irrimediabilmente.  
“C’è qualche evento?”  
“Si! La sorella di Andrea si sposa!” e il Principino salva la situazione in corner.  
“Ma tua sorella non ha ventitre anni?” chiede ancora Leo, con gli occhi sgranati, in direzione del compagno di reparto.  
“Sì beh, sai come vanno queste cose, ormai non c’è più un’età per compiere certi passi”  
Claudio aveva parlato così velocemente che Leonardo fece quasi fatica a capirlo, mentre Andrea sembrava più confuso di lui.  
“Ora andiamo, abbiamo quegli hamburger da fare e voglio cenare prima che inizi… Made in Sud! Non voglio perderlo!”  
Inventò la prima scusa che gli capitò per la testa, afferrando sia il proprio borsone che quello di Leo e dirigendosi rapidamente verso la porta.  
Il difensore fissò Claudio come se avesse fatto uso di qualche sostanza.  
“Amore… tu non capisci neanche la metà delle cose che dicono a Made in Sud”  
“…si deve imparare prima o poi!”  
“Vuoi imparare il napoletano?”  
“Quante domande stasera! E se non riuscissi a comunicare con Lorenzo in nazionale? Sai che in campo la comunicazione è essenziale. Su, ti aspetto in macchina, sbrigati”  
Claudio schioccò un bacio sulle labbra di Leonardo, che lo guardò stralunato.  
Il suo fidanzato era proprio matto da legare quella sera.  
Chiese tacitamente aiuto ad Andrea con un’occhiata ma quell’ultimo fece spallucce.  
Nel viaggio verso casa, mentre chiacchieravano ed andavano a prendere Davide e Leonardo junior a casa di Roberta, Claudio parve riacquistare una parvenza di normalità e si lasciò trascinare in un fiume di risate, hamburger bruciacchiati e sketch incomprensibili alla TV dagli uomini della sua vita.  
E gli era anche venuta in mente la location perfetta per la proposta!  
Cena a lume di candela sul terrazzo di casa, Leo l’adorava, era un luogo intimo e con le giornate che s’intiepidivano l’atmosfera sarebbe stata senza dubbio piacevole.  
Andò a letto col cuore leggero – e con quel lieve impulso nevrotico che gli diceva di andare a casa di Andrea Barzagli ed ucciderlo nel sonno per tutta quella fatica sprecata, ma era solo un dettaglio.

 

***

 

Claudio guardò scandalizzato la giacca color cachi e la cravatta gialla che Giorgio gli mostrava con fierezza, in uno dei tanti negozi di marca lì al centro commerciale di Torino dove i due si erano recati dopo l’allenamento pomeridiano.  
“Spero scherzi”  
“Assolutamente no! Guarda che questo abbinamento di colori, quest’autunno, si porta tantissimo. L’ha detto Enzo Miccio ieri sera in TV!”  
Claudio onestamente non era nemmeno certo di voler sapere perché Giorgio guardasse i programmi di Enzo Miccio.  
“Giorgio, siamo a marzo”  
“Beh, Enzo Miccio ed io siamo già avanti”  
O siete molto indietro, pensò il centrocampista.  
“E comunque col cavolo che chiedo a Leo di sposarmi vestito come una macedonia, scordatelo”  
Detto ciò ritornò a dedicare la propria attenzione a delle belle camicie color grigio perla.  
“Quel colore non ti dona”  
Il Principino alzò gli occhi al cielo al limite della sopportazione.  
“Tu, Giorgio Chiellini, il Gorilla, stai dando a me, Claudio Marchio, il Principino, consigli di stile? Sul serio?”  
“Credo di doverla interpretare come un’offesa”  
“Bravo Giorgio, fai progressi”  
Il difensore lo guardò malissimo prima di fare dietro front, tornandosene nel reparto dove tutti i capi d’abbigliamento erano di colori più che discutibili.  
Claudio tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poteva permettersi di osservare qualche camicia seria per almeno una decina di minuti in santa pace.  
Doveva scegliere l’outfit per la sera della proposta e Gigi, impegnato con i bambini, lo aveva gentilmente lasciato a piedi liquidandolo con un banale “portati Giorgio!”  
Una tragedia.  
Giorgio che sapeva abbinare il bianco col nero solo perché li vedeva vicini sulle strisce della divisa.  
“Io ho rinunciato ad una giornata di preparazione della tesi per aiutarti, Cla!”  
“Ma non sia mai detto che ti distraggo dallo studio, la prossima volta stai a casa”  
Dopo un buon paio d’ore di proposte di stile scandalose, pronti rifiuti ed annessi battibecchi, Claudio si era arreso alla prospettiva di dover utilizzare un completo che già aveva nell’armadio, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto prendere qualcosa per l’occasione.  
Quando Giorgio fu di ritorno da lui con un maglione color salmone e dei pantaloni verde menta s’impose grande calma e profondi respiri.  
Dopo aver fatto la proposta a Leonardo si sarebbe iscritto ad un corso di yoga intensivo.  
“Hai tre secondi. Puoi usarli per correre indietro e posare questi obbrobri oppure rimanere qui e scoprire quando è carino quel maglione se te lo faccio mangiare, Giorgio”  
Il diretto interessato fece un passo indietro, spaventato.  
“Okay okay! Vado a cercare qualcosa di sobrio, va bene? Non fare il violento!”  
Giorgio sparì nuovamente tra stand e scaffali carichi di vestiti.  
Claudio estrasse l’iPhone dalla tasca, dopo averlo sentito vibrare; era un messaggio di Leonardo.  
<< Stasera prendiamo le pizze, Leo e Davide me le chiedono da una vita. Per te la solita? >>  
Il Principino sorrise, i suoi figli erano innamorati di Leonardo quasi quanto lo era lui e non poteva esserne più felice. Stavano davvero costruendo una famiglia.  
<< Si, grazie amore >>  
<< Dove vi siete cacciati tu e Giorgio? >>  
<< L’ho accompagnato a fare shopping, appena torno ti racconto >>  
Almeno, si disse, Leonardo non sospettava niente delle preparazioni pre-proposta. Qualcosa stava funzionando.  
Sospirò esausto, quelle ore di shopping lo avevano stancato più delle ore di allenamento, non vedeva l’ora di tornarsene a casa.  
Stava per andare a chiamare Giorgio, per dirgli che era meglio lasciar perdere e che avrebbe indossato qualcos’altro, quando si imbatté nel difensore giusto a metà strada.  
Giorgio teneva tra le mani un completo – giacca e pantaloni – non troppo eleganti, modello slim color blu notte ed una bella camicia bianca. Nessuna cravatta imbarazzante.  
Claudio lo fissò piacevolmente sorpreso.  
“E questa roba da dove salta fuori?”  
“Mi sono impegnato e ho immaginato qualcosa che potesse starti bene e che tu avresti indossato, mi sono trovato questo sotto gli occhi ed eccomi qua”  
Il centrocampista era veramente colpito, non credeva che Giorgio riuscisse ad abbinare tre pezzi d’abbigliamento insieme in modo normale.  
Inoltre anche lui si immaginava molto bene con quel completo addosso, sembrava gli appartenesse, era proprio il suo stile.  
“Sai che c’è Giorgio? Hai fatto proprio bene! Lo provo”  
Il numero 3 sorrise come un figlio avrebbe potuto sorridere al padre orgoglioso.  
Uno spettacolo a tratti penoso, effettivamente, ma Claudio aveva così tanta voglia di mettere fine a quella giornata che nemmeno commentò.  
I vestiti gli stavano anche molto bene così decise di comprarli ma alla cassa per poco non gli prese un colpo.  
Okay che era un giocatore sfondato di soldi, okay che aveva un debole per i vestiti di marca, ma ritrovarsi a sganciare un assegno di milleotto euro per una camicia, un pantalone ed una giacca faceva sempre un po’ effetto.  
“Ma dico, non l’hai visto il cartellino quando l’hai preso?!”  
“Claudio è Armani, di che ti lamenti?! Poi la proposta di matrimonio si fa una sola volta nella vita, dovresti ringraziarmi piuttosto”  
I due cominciarono a discutere – molto prevedibilmente – appena uscirono dal negozio per dirigersi verso il parcheggio.  
“Tecnicamente questa è la mia seconda proposta. E alla prima indossavo un costume da bagno rosso, ero ad Ibiza ed avevo un Cosmopolitan nell’altra mano”  
“E poi ti chiedi perché con Roberta non ha funzionato!”  
Quando Claudio ebbe scaricato il Chiello sotto il portone di casa nell’abitacolo ci fu un silenzio rilassante per il resto del viaggio, pace per i poveri timpani del Principino.  
Aprire la porta d’ingresso e ritrovarsi i suoi figli che gli planavano addosso per stringerlo in un abbraccio era valso poi tutta la sopportazione di quel pomeriggio.  
“Ehi furie! Fatto i bravi con Leonardo?”  
“Si! Abbiamo giocato alla playstation!”  
“E abbiamo disegnato!”  
“E siamo andati a prendere il gelato!”  
Claudio sorrise sinceramente, lasciandoli tornare in bagno per lavarsi le mani – l’odore di pizza si era propagato per tutto l’appartamento – e si recò in cucina per salutare il suo fantastico compagno.  
“Bentornato” lo salutò Leo, sorridendo, mentre sistemava in tavola l’ultimo cartone appena arrivato dalla pizzeria.  
Claudio lo baciò a lungo, ringraziandolo silenziosamente per essere diventato un punto fermo così meraviglioso nella vita di Leo e Davide.  
“Che tieni lì?” indagò poi il difensore, notando la busta che l’altro teneva in mano.  
Claudio fece per nasconderla un po’ dietro di sé con quanta più nonchalance fosse possibile.  
“Questa? Nah niente, sono delle cose che ha preso Giorgio e devo tenergliele io perché Carolina si arrabbia se vede che ha comprato vestiti così costosi”  
Stava diventando proprio un bugiardo con i controfiocchi. Era per una buona causa, si ripeté.  
“Giorgio che compra vestiti costosi? Questa mi è nuova!”  
Il centrocampista fece spallucce.  
“Si, sono rimasto sorpreso anch’io . Vado a mettere questa roba di là e vi raggiungo”  
“Sbrigati che si raffredda tutto”  
Claudio ridacchiò, certe volte Leo sembrava una vera donna di casa ma sapeva che se glielo avesse detto lui come minimo gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio per una settimana. Riusciva ad essere molto permaloso alle volte.  
Quando aprì l’anta dell’armadio dove teneva gli abiti eleganti e si mise a cercare una stampella per appendere il nuovo completo rischiò di morire d’infarto all’istante.  
Il sangue gli schizzò al cervello.  
Ovvio che Giorgio l'avesse immaginato con quei vestiti addosso ed ovvio che lui li sentisse già suoi… perché lo erano! Una giacca ed un pantalone, identici in tutto e per tutto, della stessa identica marca, facevano bella mostra di sé su un’altra stampella.  
Claudio sbiancò.  
Milleotto euro buttati, spariti, poof. Non riusciva a crederci.  
“GIORGIO IO TI AMMAZZO!”

 

***

 

“Guarda Claudio non so che dirti...”  
“Ma come non sai che dirmi?! Sei il capitano, fai discorsi continuamente, parli praticamente sempre!”  
“E ciò implica una laurea in arte oratoria? La proposta è tua, Cla!”  
Il Principino si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul divano di casa Buffon, mentre Gigi camminava per il salotto avanti e indietro con in braccio Leopoldo Mattia in preda alle coliche.  
Ormai era tutto pronto, la sera seguente lui e Leonardo avrebbero avuto casa tutta per loro – i bambini erano da Roberta –, i preparativi per la cena romantica in terrazzo erano ultimati e l'anello custodito gelosamente nella tasca del (maledetto) completo.  
Il Principino però voleva una dichiarazione ad effetto, delle parole che avrebbero lasciato Leonardo senza fiato, come quelle belle che si vedono nei film.  
Romantica ed emozionante da far schifo, insomma.  
Sperava che almeno Gigi avrebbe saputo dargli un aiuto reale e invece si stava rivelando totalmente inutile pure lui.  
“Gigi lo sai che sei proprio uno stronzo?”  
“Ehi, non davanti al bambino!”  
“Non ha neanche un anno, non ti capisce!”  
“...hai una laurea in psichiatria infantile, ora?”  
Claudio alzò gli occhi al cielo, l'ombra di una terribile emicrania che già minacciava prepotentemente il suo avvenire.  
“Possiamo smetterla di parlare di lauree?!”  
“Scusa, Giorgio mi sta tormentando”  
Benvenuto nel club, pensò sconsolato il centrocampista bianconero.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', Claudio crogiolato nel proprio stress sul bel divano di pelle e Gigi che, dopo aver deposto Leopoldo Mattia nel passeggino, si concentrava meticolosamente sulla cena per sé e per suo figlio, visto che i bambini erano da Alena e Ilaria era ancora a lavoro.  
Si girò interdetto verso Claudio, avrebbe dovuto cucinare anche per lui?  
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì fin quando la tua commovente dichiarazione non si materializzerà per magia davanti ai tuoi occhi?” chiese sinceramente interessato.  
Claudio gli regalò uno sguardo oltraggiato.  
“Me ne sto andando! Volevo solo un consiglio” sbottò, alzandosi per infilarsi il cappotto e tornarsene a casa. Del resto prima della sera seguente un paio di parole da dire gli sarebbero venute in mente, no?  
Gigi sbuffò nel vedere il broncio offeso sulla faccia di Claudio, che avrebbe fatto invidia ad un bambino di cinque anni.  
“Non serve prepararti un discorso” disse all'improvviso il capitano, mentre il biondino poggiava la mano sulla maniglia della porta d'ingresso.  
Il Principino si girò nuovamente verso di lui, incuriosito.  
“No?”  
“No. Se ami davvero Leonardo e vuoi davvero sposarlo, tutto ciò che devi dirgli ti verrà spontaneo domani sera, sarà il tuo cuore a parlare. Stai sereno... e fai stare sereni anche noi, possibilmente”  
Claudio lo guardò sorridendo, in modo sincero ma anche divertito.  
Sapeva che in un modo o nell'altro Gigi avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli.  
“Grazie, Capitano”  
Si guardarono come solo due amici di una vita avrebbero potuto fare.  
Poi l'idillio fu rotto dalla voce dello stesso portiere.  
“Ora porta il tuo culo fuori di qui perché se Leopoldo ricomincia a piangere ed io sono in ritardo per la pappa per colpa tua giuro che ti uccido, okay?”

 

****

 

Alla fine la fantomatica sera era arrivata.  
Ed era stata un fiasco totale.  
Per preparare la sua favolosa cena romantica Claudio aveva sporcato irrimediabilmente il suo costosissimo completo.  
Quando lui e Leo avevano preso posto sul terrazzo era sceso giù il diluvio torrenziale (ed anche l'altro completo aveva fatto una pessima fine).  
“Ah vaffanculo, ci rinuncio, questa proposta non si deve fare evidentemente” sbottò il Principino, abbandonandosi su una delle sedie della cucina con i vestiti totalmente fradici dopo aver sparecchiato la tavola sotto una pioggia a catinelle.  
Leonardo lo guardò interdetto.  
“Proposta?”  
“Sì, proposta!” urlò Claudio, leggermente isterico, lanciandogli la scatola con dentro l'anello.  
Leo, stupito, l'aprì e ne esaminò il contenuto riuscendo a fatica a contenere un enorme sorriso.  
“Volevo chiederti di diventare mio marito, ho perso settimane con quei tre disadattati per organizzare questa serata e poi Nostro Signore decide di mandare tutto a monte con un acquazzone primaverile! Questo è Conte che ci porta sfiga da Londra, te lo dico io!” gridava nel frattempo il Principino.  
Leonardo ormai sorrideva apertamente e si era infilato l'anello al dito, guardando il suo uomo con gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Sì” disse, con un tono di una dolcezza disarmante.  
Claudio però, nel pieno della sua crisi di nervi, capì tutt'altro.  
“Ovvio che sì, quello sperava che colassimo a picco mentre col Chelsea domina la classifica! Lui e i suoi maledetti gattacci!”  
“Hai di nuovo guardato i video degli Autogol?” chiese Leonardo, ritornando un attimo in sé e guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Claudio sorrise colpevole, le guance rosse d'imbarazzo.  
“Forse...”  
“Comunque il sì era per la proposta, idiota. Sì che ti sposo”  
Il centrocampista spalancò la bocca, in procinto di dire qualcosa, anche se poi non gli uscì nessuna parola.  
Si alzò semplicemente e strinse Leo in un abbraccio che l'altro ricambiò più che volentieri.  
“Davvero?” chiese, guardando il difensore ancora incredulo.  
Leonardo ridacchiò.  
“Davvero”  
Strofinò teneramente il naso con il suo e gli baciò le labbra, come a confermare le sue parole.  
Okay, forse la proposta non era stata un fiasco totale.  
“Sai, credo che questo stretto contatto con Gigi, Giorgio e Andrea ti abbia rincretinito leggermente”  
“Sono giorni che lo dico, devo disintossicarmi. Se li ignoro fino alla fine della stagione?”  
“Prospettiva interessante. Analizziamola meglio in camera da letto”  
“Ottima idea”


End file.
